


Disobedient

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Based on the Tumblr request:  "Could you maybe do something about a submissive reader and dom!frank? :) I’d love to see that! Anything extra could be she puts herself in serious harm to save his ass and he’s pissed cuz he doesn’t want to lose anyone else. And yeah. He takes out his frustrations in however way you’d like. "





	Disobedient

It had been a week since Frank patched up your wounds. It had also been a week since he’d touched you, and not just intimately; Frank had been avoiding touching you altogether unless he was checking on your wounds, and even then, it was only what was necessary. It felt almost medical, there were no lingering touches and he’d kept at a friendly distance.

You hadn’t talked about it, but this was obviously your punishment. And it was a damned good one because you were getting so antsy.

A week ago, you and Frank had been chasing after Elektra on the rooftops of Hell’s Kitchen as a favor to Matt. You were only supposed to follow, but she saw Frank and started to attack. You joined the fight without hesitation, thinking she’d be no match for both of you. You had been wrong. She ended up getting away again, and you earned yourself a few pretty slices across your side.

Frank had taken you home and patched you up, and Matt apologized profusely. The cuts were pretty bad at first, requiring quite a few stitches and for you to remain at rest. Normally, bed rest wouldn’t drive you so crazy, but with Frank barely touching you, barely looking at you, you didn’t know how much more you could take. You only hoped it had been just as hard on Frank.

Later on, you heard the door to your apartment open, then came the unmistakable sound of Franks boots against the floor, and his bag being tossed carelessly on the table. Automatically, you laid flat on the bed, removing your shirt to make it easier for him to take care of the cuts. Frank was pleased when he came in and saw you already ready for him. He took a quick detour to the bathroom to grab the medicine kit.

You still hadn’t spoken to him by the time he came out and sat on the edge of the bed next to you. He started peeling back bandages and examining.

“How you feeling?”

“Better,” you sighed. Ready to get the teasing over with.

The cuts were closed enough that you didn’t need to stay in bed anymore. Frank just said that you should take it easy for a few more days before going back out again.

“Hey,” you said, sitting up and grabbing your shirt. “I know this is my punishment, but Frank, I can’t take this anymore. I need some kind of contact. Just touch me, kiss me, something. I’m going crazy in this apartment.” You sat resting on your knees on the bed.

Frank quirked an eyebrow at you and you immediately regretted begging for physical contact. It was the look that said either the punishment continues for however long Frank says, or you take the spanking like a good girl.

“No,” you said, looking at him. You didn’t hate being spanked. Sometimes you loved it, but you definitely had to be in the mood for it, and you were not in the mood for it right now. The question now was whether you would take that to get what you wanted or continue to wait until Frank decided you had enough.

He shrugged, getting up to leave. You grabbed his hand before he could get too far. “Fine, I’ll take it,” you tried, giving in.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to continue to not touch me,” you grumbled, crossing your arms.

“Are you sure?”

“God, Yes!” You didn’t care how desperate you sounded, you just ached for his touch.

In a moment, Frank had come back to the bed, undressing you and carefully situating you over his lap. He was so warm, and you were already feeling better as his hands worked over your body gently. You knew it was coming, but you didn’t know when.

“Have you missed me?” he asked, his voice laced with lust.

You bit your lip, groaning out “Yes.”

SMACK! You gasped as Frank’s hand collided with your bare ass.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir,” you corrected, your heart speeding up and your breath getting heavier.

“Good girl,” Frank was practically purring at you and you loved the praise.

SMACK! You bit your lip this time, suppressing a moan.

“Tell me why you’re being punished.” He demanded.

You hesitated, earning yourself another swat. “I didn’t listen to you.”

SMACK!

“and I lost the target.”

SMACK! This time Frank’s hand met you a little lower, his hand partially smacking over your pussy. You jumped, but he held you tight, not letting you move.

“and I- oh, Frank!” You moaned loudly as his fingers suddenly entered your soaked core. Arching your back and trying to wiggle closer to his hand. 

SMACK!

“I didn’t catch that last part,” he whispered mischievously.

You pressed your eyes shut, willing yourself to think of what you had been saying. “And I,” you paused, trying to stall.

“Do I need to ask again?” Frank asked, rubbing soothing circles over your skin as it was starting to redden. If he had to ask again, you would have to start over.

“No, Sir!” you breathed. You tried to play back your answers quickly, and find where you left off. His fingers entered you again, and he began counting down from five. “I got myself hurt!” You whimpered frantically.

“I don’t like it when you’re hurt. Are you gonna get yourself hurt again?” he asked, his fingers pausing.

“No, Sir.”

That earned yourself another ‘good girl’ and a few deep strokes of his fingers inside of you that had you practically melting in his lap. You felt an electric tingle work its way through your body and your stomach tightened. Frank felt you tense, knowing you were about to come, so he removed his fingers.

You got off of his lap, and positioned yourself between his legs on the floor, taking his hand licking your fluids off of his fingers. You raked your fingers down the sides of his thighs before pumping him a few times and guiding his hard cock into your mouth. Frank let out a deep breath, his hands resting in your hair, massaging your scalp as you worked him over with your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks and sucking hard.

Frank’s breathing was heavy, his voice thick with lust as he asked you to go deeper. You hummed in response, earning another moan from him. His hands on your head were firm as he guided you down slowly until your lips were at the base of his cock. He was gentle as he slid himself in and out of your throat a few times, allowing you to breathe. You gripped his hips as your mouth came down again, Frank’s cock gliding deeper into your throat as he finally came, your hair in a death grip in his hands.

Frank lifted your head and leaned down to kiss you. He grabbed at your sides, lifting you over him. You winced as he palmed the still sore wounds on your side. As soon as he realized, he stopped to make sure you were okay. You nodded and he continued, laying back and positioning you over his face. He covered your clit with his warm mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue expertly as his arms gripped your thighs.

You closed your eyes and bit your lip, losing yourself in the moment until you could feel your climax approaching again. “Sir…please…” you huffed as your legs began to tremble and your hips seemed to find a rhythm of their own. Frank slowed his ministrations just before you came again and he flipped you over so he was hovering over you, his forehead resting against yours as he entered your soaked core.

His thrusts were fast and deep, burying himself as far as he could over and over again. Pounding into you, building you back up again. Your breaths were uneven as you tried to hold yourself back. Before long, you were begging again. “Please,” you started. Let me come.”

Frank’s lips brushed against the spot between your neck and shoulder before he spoke. “No.” He was not making this easy for you. You tried to hold on longer, but suddenly your skin felt ablaze, heat rushing to your face as your muscles tightened and released, your walls fluttering around Frank’s cock. Your spasming brought Frank over the edge with you.

He peppered kisses down your neck and on your lips and up to your forehead.

“Sorry,” you whispered, out of breath.

“It’s alright,” he said with a chuckle, getting off of you and pulling you to him, careful to avoid where you were sore. He kissed your hair and rubbed his hands down your arms, helping you come down. You grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers with his.

“I don’t want to lose you, Y/N,” he said after a moment, drawing you out of the sleep you were ready to drift off into. His voice was tender and barely above a whisper.

“I know,” you said sleepily, bringing his hand to your mouth and kissing his knuckles before you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
